Mess
by aglorioussadness
Summary: WARNING:profanity,sex,drugs, violence. Ginny is sick of being perfect. She needs something or someone to rid her of this problem but on the way she runs into a much bigger one. What or who will it be? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Prologue

Evidently, since Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley had been dating Ginny had become a very tough individual. She wasn't just using her spells for defense anymore, she taught herself muggle defense and she was pretty good at it.

Harry Potter had been seeing other girls when he was in this relationship with Ginny he arrogantly thought Ginny would never find out. He continued with his dirty and deceitful deeds.

Draco Malfoy had it all, lately he had been very active...sexually. Pansy was his back up just in case he couldn't get any. But he was getting bored, he needed something new, something challenging.

Ginny was getting too popular for her own good and plenty of boys fancied her. She perfected flirting and she had great looks. She was smart and not to mention experienced. Another quality most found attractive was her attitude; she didn't take bullshit very well. No one can wait til she finds out about Harry...


	2. Revenge

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ginny had just been told about Harry's other women and she was in a jealous rage. "Ginny, what's wrong?" Harry asked curiously, hoping that this wasn't what he thinks it is. "HARRY DON'T ACT DUMB I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON AND ACTING LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW ISN'T GOING TO HELP!" Harry's thoughts were confirmed and worst of all, everyone in the great hall was watching. "Ginny calm down nothing happened!" he said trying to get the eyes off of him and Ginny, trying to prevent a scene. Ginny's eyes widened and her nostrils flared, she hated it more than anything when people told her to calm down. Harry knew he hadn't said the right thing and secretly fear struck him. "Get up Harry," she whispered to him so he wouldn't refuse, "I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me the truth." He stood up and relief swept over him as he thought he got away with cheating. "Ginny I didn't cheat, I promise you," he said sweetly looking into her eyes. "Good," Ginny said smiling then she grabbed his shoulders gently as if she was going to kiss him. She kneed him hard where the sun doesn't shine and pushed him onto the floor. "Good that I have a picture asshole," she dropped the picture onto his chest and walked out of the great hall with a smirk on her face.

Draco and the Slytherins clapped as she walked out of the door. Draco was more interested in her looks rather than what she had just done to his enemy. He then smiled and then continued eating as he watched the weasel help Potter leave the room. He was remotely happy the rest of the day and couldn't help but think that maybe Ginny had a head on her shoulders unlike the rest of her family. Dinner that night was quite eventful but afterwards Draco went to the library and Ginny just so happened to be there too.

She was looking in the hex section and Draco guessed the hex that she liked would be for Potter, he got more interested. "I liked that little episode at lunch today, Weasley," he said trying to get her attention. She turned around and she was about to retort when she looked him up and down. "Come here, I need your help," she said turning back around. "What would you need my help for, need a little revenge on Potter?" he asked curious at why she was asking _him_ for help. "No actually I need revenge on someone else and I can't use the same thing I did today on her," she said turning around looking at him like he better do what she says. "Oh I get it, this is for the other person in that picture...who might that be?" he questioned trying to find out more. " Will you help me if I tell you?"

"Maybe,"he said with a smirk.

"Pavarti Patil, happy? Now will you help me?" she said in an aggressive tone.

"I haven't decided." he responded.

She walked towards him until she was brushing up against his body. Draco was taken aback by this sexy move and looked down at her and smirked. "I guess I could help but what do I get for it?" he said raising an eyebrow. "Depends on how _good_ the revenge is and then you can decide," she said pressing up against him and brushing her lips on his neck. "When do you want the help?" he said giving in quickly. "Meet me here on Saturday after breakfast, I want this to be well planned," she said in an airy voice. She backed up biting her lip and then walked out of the room. It was Thursday and Draco was counting down the hours til the meeting. He had never been more turned on in his life.

The next day at breakfast Draco couldn't help but glimpse over at the Gryffindor table whenever he could. Ginny would be laughing with Granger or shooting glares at Potter. Potter didn't respond but he and weasel left before everyone else, obviously trying to escape Ginny's banter. Draco got happy again and then Ginny caught him looking at her. He nodded to cover up his stupidity and she blew him a kiss while Hermione was looking the other way. Later in the day, Draco passed Ginny and she winked at him and smiled, he nodded back trying to keep his cool. He had heard that Ginny got around but he never believed it to be true. He never thought the Weasley could be sexy in any way but he was proven wrong. That night Ginny lay in her bed and thought about everything. She thought Malfoy was hott and she always had but now that Potter was an asshole, he seemed even hotter. She also knew that he had a reputation for being more than a ladies man and she would have to be careful if she wanted a clear mind. But she was focused on getting revenge on Potter and Patil so anything, even Malfoy, was worth reaching her goal.

The next morning Draco woke up thinking that this was the big day and he might get a little more than a few hours in the library with Ginny. He woke up and put on a t-shirt over his muscular torso and then pulled on a pair of jeans. He looked sexy in muggle clothes and no one could deny it. Ginny woke up after a dream about Draco. She was panting but she was smiling; it was definitely a good dream, involving her, Malfoy, and a bed. She got out of bed and put on a mini skirt and blue halter top that made her eyes shine. She walked down to breakfast with Hermione and she couldn't help but smile the whole time. She sat down and looked over at Malfoy who was talking to Pansy. "Shut up Pansy I have plans today you can live without me you know," he said frustrated. "But Draco baby I want to spend time with you," she said puffing her lower lip out. "Well I can't and don't make that face again." he said turning to look at Ginny who was looking at him. He smirked and she did the same. Ginny was a little jealous that he was flirting with Pansy and she couldn't explain why. She only wanted Malfoy for revenge...right?

Draco walked to the library and Ginny wasn't there yet. He sat down and waited. About a minute later she walked in and said, "OK, now lets get started." Draco didn't move. "What?" she said looking at him with her eyebrows furrowed. "Nothing I just like your outfit," he said checking her out. "You should," she said, "its easy to take off, now can we get started?" he looked at her in utter amazement, did she really just say that? "Get started with which part? Your revenge or my reward?" he said with a sly smile. "Revenge, can you please focus?" she asked.

"Yes, but I think I deserve a little taste of my reward before I help." He said

She beckoned him towards her with her finger and he stood up. He walked towards her and she put her fingers in his belt loops and began walking backwards pulling him with her. She backed up against the wall and pulled his hips into hers. She kissed him hard and hungrily and slowly began to roll her body with the pace of their kissing. His hands began sliding up and down her body making her entire body hungry for him. He moved to her neck and started kissing it in all the right spots causing her to breathe heavily. Then she moved her hands to the top of his pants and slid the tip of her fingers in the top of them and moved them across his skin. He pulled away smiling breathlessly and then said, "OK that's enough for now lets get to work." he said cutely rubbing the back of his head. Ginny smiled at him seductively and said, "I'm glad your satisfied...now lets get busy." They both started looking through books and pointing out things that might be good. "Wait do you know any of her secrets or anything that might scare her," Draco asked trying to concentrate. "No, not really but Hermione might...should I ask her?" Ginny asked. "No its ok we can do without," he said turning back to the books. "My God do you not want her help because she's muggle-born?" Ginny asked with her eyebrows raised. "Partly but mostly because we can't trust anyone else and I know she's your friend or whatever but then it won't be a surprise to everyone and that's what we want." he said half covering up. "Whatever, lets just find something embarrassing in itself." she said rolling her eyes. They tore through books until lunch, giggling at anything they found amusing. They actually had a pretty good time together and they enjoyed each others company.


	3. Stay

Thanks so much for the reviews! It really means a lot to me!

ameera-undomar:thanks so much!

louey31:thanks! And I am!

TickTockgoesdaclock:I know its starting off a little slower than I thought it would!

Story:

After lunch that Saturday, they had come up with the perfect plan. They staged it to happen right when Pavarti walked out of the great hall after dinner. They didn't have anything to do until that time so they sat around in the corridor talking. Surprisingly, they had many of the same interests and they got along quite well. "So did you and Potter have a good relationship?" he asked after it had been bugging him. "Yeah but I guess I was wrong...I never thought he was like that, but oh well what can you do?" she said sitting down against the wall. "Did you love him?" he asked in a tone that didn't explain why he wanted to know. "No I think I just loved being with him you know? Like he didn't make me feel inferior," she said shrugging and looking at Draco. "Did you lose it to him?" he asked intently. "No but he still meant a lot to me," she said, "what about Pansy? Did you lose it to her? OH GOD are you going out with her?" He laughed and replied, "Firstly, there is nothing about Pansy, secondly, I lost it to her but I never liked her, thirdly, hell no I am not going out with her." Ginny couldn't help but be relieved. They kept talking and eventually, dinner was beginning to let out.

Pavarti walked out of the great hall with Ron, Harry, and Lavender. She looked too happy and Ginny couldn't wait to wipe that smile off her face. "Do it," Draco said into her ear and Ginny mumbled the spell and green beams shot off and hit Pavarti. Suddenly, she started looking around and breathing heavily then she started screaming. She was screaming that bad things were happening to her and evil things were touching her. Ginny had hit her with a hallucinogen spell that was so obviously from the dark arts. Pavarti was fighting off everyone trying to touch her and she curled up in a ball on the floor crying. She looked crazy and she would not stop screaming. The teachers were in a huge panic and it took eight of them to get a hold of her and take her off to the hospital wing. Ginny started laughing along with Draco and everyone looked at her in horror. Then Ginny felt a hard push on her back.

"Don't fucking touch me!" she said to Lavender and turned back around. Everyone was watching and Harry and Ron were a little scared for Lavender. Lavender pushed her and Ginny turned around and tackled her. "I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME BITCH," Ginny said getting up and starting to walk away with Draco, who was laughing. "Its not my fault he didn't want you Ginny dear you shouldn't have done that to Pavarti," Lavender said with a smirk. Ginny punched her hard in the lip and in the eye, then she elbowed her hard in the nose which began pouring blood. "Don't fucking mess with me bitch," Ginny said walking away. Draco put is hand gently on her lower back and turned around and winked at Potter who was furious at what Malfoy had just done.

"So when do I get my reward?" Draco asked happily. "Hold on we got to wait for them then I'll give you part of the reward." she said coming on to the portrait of the fat lady. Ginny said the password and the portrait swung open. Draco was amazed at the Gryffindor common room. "Sit down," she said seductively. He sat down and she straddled him and kissed him hard. Wrapping her hands around his neck, she went deeper into the kiss, and he tightly put his hands on her hips. Just then, Harry walked into the common room. He couldn't believe his eyes. Ron followed him in and gasped then said, "GET THE FUCK OFF MY SISTER!" Ginny broke off the kiss and said, "He's not on me Ron, I am on him and you can't tell him what to do."

"YES I CAN OR I AM TELLING MOM," he yelled trying to bribe Ginny.

"Oh Ron I'm shaking in my boots...come on Draco," she said.

Just then, Ginny saw harry's hand shoot towards his wand but she was too quick. She held the tip of her wand to his neck and said, "Don't touch him Potter...Draco and I need to finish what we started, good day boys." And with that she left the room leaving the boys standing there in shock.

She caught up to Draco and said, "Come on, lets go to the room of requirement, I haven't finished giving you your reward." He followed her to the room of requirement and when they went inside, the only thing in there was a bed. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him and kissed him. He put her on the bed, broke the kiss, and said, "I heard these clothes were easy to take off." she laughed and said, "I don't know why don't you test them out." He took her shirt off and then took her skirt off. Then she began lifting his shirt off and unbuttoning his jeans. Within a matter of seconds they were both naked and Draco stared down at her naked body. She wasn't just hott to him anymore she was beautiful and he couldn't wait to see just how good she was. They got under the covers and Draco definitely got the rest of his reward.

Once they were done, Ginny got out of bed and started to put her clothes back on. "Wait," Draco said, "stay with me."She looked back at him and he actually looked sad. She couldn't resist, he looked like he needed her or something and that was the best sex she had ever had. She took her panties back off and she climbed into bed with him. Ginny was starting to like him which she never meant to do, but there was no backing out now. Draco didn't know what came over him, it just kind of slipped but it was true. He didn't want her to go which is weird because usually he's praying for them to leave.

The next morning Ginny woke up and Draco was not there. Although she was sad, she wasn't surprised because she had heard of how Draco treated girls. Then she remembered that this was just part of the deal, they both did their parts and now they would be done with each other. But she had fun with him, and why did he ask her to stay if he was just going to leave in the morning? Why did he ask her to stay if they just went to sleep once Ginny got back in bed? Ginny was getting to confused and she decided to head down to breakfast and forget this whole thing had happened.

Ginny entered the great hall and all eyes were on her. She looked over at Draco, but he was not there. She slowly walked over to Hermione and smiled because she didn't want to let anyone know they had gotten to her. "Ginny, what are you doing here?" Hermione said looking around. "Well I woke up this morning and I was craving food so naturally I came down here to get some. Why what's wrong?" Ginny responded sarcastically. "Ginny everyone knows that what you did to Pavarti last night was the dark arts and everyone thinks you've gone to the dark side," Hermione said very worried. "Let them think what they want its not like they matter anyway and I thought you of all people knew that," Ginny said staring at her food. "Look Ginny its not just the students and Malfoy is involved...he did the smart thing by not showing up today." Hermione said.

Draco had stayed up all night last night. He watched Ginny sleep for a hour then he went to the kitchens and got some food, now he is sitting in his room thinking about last night. He was glum about the deal being over, now he didn't have an excuse to even talk to her. He was about to go down to breakfast when he heard someone beating at his door.

A/N: Well I decided to leave you at a cliffhanger but I will probably update again by the end of this week. Also next week I am getting my wisdom teeth taken out so I'll be home a lot so you can expect probably a couple new chapters during that time. REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Escape

"Ginny–" Draco started to say as she barged into the room, but she covered his mouth too quickly. "Just listen, Hermione told me that some of the teachers know about the spell and they know you were a part of it too. I went to Snape straight away and he doesn't want you to get caught so he said for us to pack a bag and get out," Ginny said frustrated, "don't ask questions right now I'll tell you everything else once we leave. Do you have any money?"

"Well I'd have to go to the bank," he said confused.

"Well I don't so I guess were going to have to wing it tell we can get to Diagon Alley..."

"And how in the hell are we going to do that?"

"I have a tent, my dad borrowed it from a guy in his office in my third year and hasn't returned it."

"Do you have it with you?"

"Yeah Snape summoned it."

"We can't tell people where were going?"

"No but we have to tell them were leaving so get packed and leave a little for whoever it is that you talk to and we can owl our parents later."

Ginny left and Draco was in to much of a shock to move for a moment. He started packing his bag with clothes and some snacks and his broom. Then he jot down a note saying not to look for him to Crabbe and Goyle. Ginny rushed to her dormitory and rapidly packed a bag then began writing her letters. She wrote one to Hermione, Ron, and Harry explaining herself and not to worry; especially telling harry not to find her or look for her and not try and be heroic.

Draco found Ginny and together they walked back to the dungeons to find professor Snape. Snape wasn't very helpful, Draco thought, and all he did was give them directions and some more food. Slightly disappointed in Snape's advice, they walked out of the castle together and headed towards Hogsmeade. "Where are we going to go? Hey I have an idea lets go ask the owner of the hog's head for a free hotel? I'm sure he'd say yes," Draco said sarcastically. "Don't be a smart ass and help me find out where I'm going," she said angrily. They had just entered Hogsmeade and Draco had just remembered something. "We could use my broom you know, we'd probably get around faster," Draco said trying to make himself sound a little smarter. He didn't though because Ginny smacked him right upside the back of his head and said, "why didn't you say that before? Are you a complete idiot? Get the bloody broom out." Draco kind of liked it when she was mad and once he found the broom he had shrunken, he performed an enlargement charm on it and mounted the broom. Ginny mounted it behind him and then said, "ok we will stop in about a hour so we can eat and go to the bathroom and then we won't stop again until we are too tired to keep going, then we will set up tent, eat, go to bed, wake up, eat, go to the bathroom, then get back on the broom until lunch time. Got it?" Draco nodded and they took off into the blue sky.

The air was chilly and Ginny used Draco as a shield from the wind. Even though they were running away for a completely unromantic reason, she felt she was on an adventure and she couldn't help but be excited. Draco thought he might be frozen to the broomstick and he wasn't used to flying for such a long time. The only since of comfort he felt was Ginny's arms wrapped around his waist and her head resting on his back. Draco had never been more confused in his life, they were going to diagon alley to get money and after that they could stay in hotels but where were they going to go? Snape told Ginny they couldn't stay in one place for too long and that they couldn't stay with any family. Draco never thought that this would be that big of deal but he could understand. If people knew that he was connected to the dark arts people would know his father used the dark arts, if people knew his father knew the dark arts then they would lose respect and Voldemort wouldn't trust their family anymore. He knew he had messed up but there was no turning back now; he had his broom and he would have money and not to mention he had a girl wrapped around him who needed him.

After about a hour of flying, they landed outside of a small muggle town called Frankfort. They didn't go into the town but they stayed near it in case of emergency. They both had to go to the bathroom in the woods, then they sat down and sorted through their food.

"This is weird, were going to be living like this for a while," Draco said before biting into a sandwich.

"Yeah but its not so bad," Ginny said looking up at Draco and smiling, then biting into a chocolate frog.

"What time is it?" Draco said after laughing so they could make a schedule.

"Right now its 12:07 and we should probably leave at about 12:20 then we will keep going to about 9 and if you get tired let me know and I'll fly," Ginny said hopefully. "You can't fly my broom," Draco said laughing and shaking his head. "Why not? You don't trust me?" she said giving him the eye in a joking way. "I trust you just fine but that's my broom," Draco said as if his broom was the love of his life. "Boys are so weird its just a broom," Ginny said mumbling to herself although she wanted Draco to hear her say it.

They took off again and headed towards London. The whole time there never spoke a word and after 2 hours of flying, Ginny fell asleep. Draco knew she was asleep because he could feel her chest rising and falling against his back, but he decided not to wake her. The darker it got, the colder it became and pretty soon Draco could barely feel his arms.

He began his decent and he told Ginny to wake up. Ginny opened her eyes and felt the sudden coldness of the air. "Draco why are you landing its eight o'clock?" Ginny asked still half asleep. "Well one I think my arms might fall off and two I can't see a damn thing," he said kind of jealous that she had been sleeping for hours.

They landed in a field and Ginny immediately started setting up the tent with magic so she did it right. Draco started a small fire with his wand and he started getting feeling in his arms again. Once Ginny got the tent up, she told Draco to put out the fire and come inside and so he did. The tent of course looked like a small house on the inside and Draco couldn't be surprised. Once they got all of their stuff and set it down, Ginny started to make dinner on the stove. Ginny was simply making macaroni and cheese and both of them were very quiet. Draco asked Ginny if she wanted any help and for some reason Ginny refused. Soon, dinner was ready and they both sat down at the table and ate it. "Why are you being so quiet?" Draco asked the question that was haunting his mind. "Why are you being so quiet?" Ginny asked him in return. "I don't like speaking unless I have been spoken to, I don't know now will you answer?" He said annoyed. "Well I don't like speaking unless I have something to say and I have a lot of thoughts right now," she said whining a little. "Look we'll be fine, sooner or later the whole thing will blow over and this is my last year anyways," he said. Ginny stood up and said, "That's it exactly this isn't my last year! I have no idea how my parents are going to respond to this my brother is going to go crazy and so is Harry once we have money, where are we going to go? This isn't a little vacation, we are on the run and we have to be careful or we will be caught. Your not saying anything your not helping at all I have had to do everything except fly!" Draco was taken aback by her abruption. "Look I know your upset and I am feeling the same way but yelling at me is not going to help at all. If we leave the country, we won't be found and I'm sure my father doesn't mind covering the expenses. We are going to be just fine and we both need to just sleep right now cause we are tired and bitchy," Draco said calmly and smoothly. Ginny threw the dishes into the sink went into one of the bedrooms shut the door and locked it.

Draco did not expect this. 'Damn what a tease, fucks me one night then can't even share a bed the next, guess it really _was_ just a deal' Draco thought to himself. Draco went into the bedroom opposite of Ginny's and fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow. Ginny however was not asleep, she was in her room holding back the tears. 'Guess he _was_ just in it for the deal' Ginny kept thinking and that on top of all of this running. Ginny set an alarm and eventually fell asleep.

"Draco get up," Ginny said, crouching down by him and nudging his shoulder. Ginny had to admit he was a little cute when he was asleep and he also didn't have a shirt on making him irresistible. Finally, Draco sat up and rubbed his eyes and when he opened them, Ginny was all bundled up in a big jacket and some big pants. He couldn't help but laugh and once he started he couldn't stop. "Its really not that funny...would you please get up and get dressed?" she said laughing at herself also. Draco stood up and Ginny noticed how much taller he is than her. And right when this thought occurred, Draco swooped down and kissed Ginny on the cheek.


	5. A Better Day

After the awkward silence, Ginny told Draco "You need to bundle up to, its freezing and I expect we will make it to London by tonight." Draco didn't know what to think, he didn't really mean to kiss her on the cheek it just happened. But he carried on a put on as many layers as he could.

Together they ate some eggs and bacon for breakfast and it wasn't so silent anymore. "Look I know you probably don't want me to bring this up, but I really am sorry about last night," Draco said looking up from his food.

"Yeah I know I am at fault though I shouldn't have freaked out on you,"Ginny said.

"Don't blame yourself I could have done a lot more yesterday but I am going to make it up today," he said.

They cleaned up their dishes and then went to the bathroom so they wouldn't have to stop for awhile. They met each other at the door and Draco put his arm around Ginny, hoping to comfort her. They mounted the broom and set off towards London. The ride was not near as awkward as it was the day before and they were both some what happy. "Draco I can barely fit my arms around you," Ginny said laughing because of Draco's layering. Draco laughed and said "well you aren't the smallest thing in your little outfit either you know." Ginny opened her mouth in surprise and lightly punched him in the arm, "well sorry I'm fat," she said, lying of course. "If you were fat I would make you get off the broom," he said as he turned around and smiled at her.

A whole 5 hours had gone by with them playing with each other just like that before they landed for lunch. Ginny had made them sandwiches that morning and Draco appreciated it since the snacks he brought were practically frozen. They sat together and started munching down the sandwiches happily. Draco got up and so did Ginny and Draco pulled her into a long hug. Ginny was holding him tight and they both would rather just stand like that forever. They both separated and went to the bathroom and came back. "Ok, I think we should get to London in about 3 hours and then we will go to Gringotts and then should we stay at the leaky cauldron or is it not safe?" Ginny asked him. "Yeah I think it will be safe tonight but we might need to go somewhere else tomorrow, and maybe we should use muggle transport cause I don't think they will find us if we use that," Draco told her as he mounted his broom.

They set off and Ginny kept hearing Draco yawn and then she would always yawn too. Two hours had gone by and Ginny felt like she had been on the broom for a million years and she was glad Draco had suggested muggle transport because it was quite uncomfortable. They had finally landed after what seemed like the slowest trip ever and Ginny was happy to see the shops of Diagon alley.

They made their way over to Gringotts and Draco told Ginny to wait outside of the building. Ginny couldn't tell if it was because he didn't trust her or if he wanted some sort of lookout but either way she was happy to oblige. Half a hour later Draco came out with a sack full of galleons and Ginny had never seen so much money in her life. They walked back to the leaky cauldron and checked in for one hotel room. Since Draco was of age there were no questions asked and nobody seemed to know that these kids were on the run. They went upstairs and put there bags down and Ginny couldn't help but notice that there was only one bed. It wasn't that she wouldn't like being in the same bed as Draco it was just uncomfortable as she probably wants this to happen and Draco was probably just in it for the deal. Of course in Draco's mind it was the other way around. "Well if you don't mind I think I am going to take a shower I am filthy," Ginny said to puncture the awkward moment. "Oh yes of course and I will after you," Draco said knowing that this wasn't an invite for him to join her. He didn't know why he didn't affect her as he did the other girls and he would so like to make her want him.

Once they were both done, Ginny said, "well hey do you want to go down to the bar, maybe have some fun?" Draco wasn't really up for it, "no not really, do you mean go down to the bar and get drunk?"

"Yes," she said looking at him.

"That's what you want to do?"

"Yes is there something wrong with that?"

"No I just thought you might be tired...I am not going to drink but I'll come down there with you," Draco said.

They walked down to the bar and Draco bought Ginny a drink. She gulped it down extremely fast and of course wanted more. "Draco, I am not even tipsy and I thought you would be one of those fun guys that likes to party so please buy me another," Ginny said desperately. He gave in and bought her another drink but immediately regretted it because Ginny kept wanting more and she had found other ways to get more. Draco went upstairs because Ginny was drunk by now and he didn't like it. Normally Draco liked to drink and have fun but not when he needed his head and not when he was in front of adults.

A hour later Ginny stumbled into the room and Draco stared at her in disbelief. Her eyes were dilated and there was white powder on her nose. Draco knew what she had done. "Ginny why would you do that?" he said very concerned. "Do what? That man said it would help and it did and leave me alone I'm fine and I can handle myself," Ginny said stumbling about the room.

"Ginny you are not fine you need to take a cold shower and get to bed."

"I am fine."

"No you are not now would you listen to me."

"Oh shut up you've done it before everyone know you have don't cover it up."

"YES AND I KNOW WHAT IT DOES TO YOU SO DO WHAT I SAY."

Draco was really angry now and Ginny started crying. Draco helped her undress and he started a shower for her. "Harry never treated me like this. He was always so sweet and he never made me do things I didn't want to do," Ginny said sobbing. "Well I'm not Harry and Harry cheated on you," Draco said kind of hurt. "I told Harry that in the letter I left for him–," Ginny was interrupted. "You wrote him a letter? What did you write?" Draco asked kind of jealous. "Yes I told him that I am sorry and...wait why do you want to know?" Ginny said drunkenly as Draco helped her into the shower. Draco decided against answering and he walked out of the bathroom. "Draco baby you can join me if you want," Ginny said seductively. "No I think I'll pass," he said. "Why not baby?" Ginny asked. "Its wrong and I would regret it," Draco said with a head on his shoulders. "FINE!" Ginny screamed as she got out of the shower threw her clothes on and passed out on the bed.


End file.
